<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A River Away by Azureshadowmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170265">A River Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureshadowmoon/pseuds/Azureshadowmoon'>Azureshadowmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulpedia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Everyone is a good mom, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Humor, Messy Writing, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, The Adventures of an Introvert, Wholesome kids being wholesome, don't take this seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:59:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureshadowmoon/pseuds/Azureshadowmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the daughter of three of the universes most powerful women. She should've known she'd never get away with being an introvert. She just didn't expect space pirates, princess curses, power hungry reptiles, and finding out she can finally do a handstand. </p><p>And of course, the dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulpedia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Day in Brightmoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>His name is Argon the Destroyer. </p><p> </p><p>He’s a very powerful warrior. Fearless, courageous, can craft armor from nothing. He uses his silver pickaxe to bash the minions of Xelphabor and stop them from stealing all the life crystals. The mastermind behind the thievery is none other than Xelphabor himself, a wicked man with every intention to harvest those crystals for nefarious purposes.</p><p> </p><p>He stands across from Argon and the duel begins. </p><p> </p><p>“I will defeat you!” He cries. </p><p> </p><p>Argon stands mighty as he swings his pickaxe, “No, my strangely named adversary, you will not prevail today.”</p><p> </p><p>The pickaxe starts to glow. Xelphabor’s eyes widen and he gasps dramatically, “The Lost Pick of Destruction?! Why did it choose you!? You’re nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, my long named friend.” Argon yells as he raises his pickaxe, “I am no man, for I am-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Low Battery.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>River blinks. </p><p> </p><p>The message winks repeatedly on her communicator pad. The screen glow blinds her from the rest of her room and she rubs her eyes. It takes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Her window is covered from any moonlight. It’s too dark to even see her carpet. She sinks back into bed and fiddles with her comm. The screen still flashes with a low battery. It wouldn’t let her play unless it got some juice.</p><p> </p><p>With a put upon sigh, she wiggles out from her burrow of blankets. Bare feet pad against the cold of her floor as she gropes along the wall for her- ah. Her charger. She plugs in her comm and watches the message disappear. Without the distraction of Argon the Destroyer, her eyes feel heavy. It must be late. </p><p> </p><p>Her trip back to bed is accompanied by a jaw cracking yawn. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll just close my eyes. </em> She crawled back into her burrow. <em> And then I need to craft that rare armor, there’s that field boss I need to beat, maybe I can… </em></p><p> </p><p>She drifts off as her comm flashes purple.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Morning in Brightmoon starts off with yelling. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake wakey River!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> HYAAAAAAA-” </em></p><p> </p><p>A few birds startle outside. Horses from the stable will raise their heads. The guards in the hallways pause in their patrols, sharing a knowing glance. There’s a smidge of exasperation as they continue their routine. The screaming of the heir to the throne was ignored, as well as the following <em> thump </em>right after. </p><p> </p><p>A bundle of blankets laid sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom. River cautiously peeked out from under her comforter, eyeing the walls distrustfully. Her comm chirped a happy laugh from across the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you!” Her comm flashed purple, “What are you doing in bed still? You missed breakfast! It’s almost lunchtime and you’re still sleeping!” </p><p> </p><p>River sunk to the floor miserably. She recognized the voice, “Emma…”</p><p> </p><p>On her comm screen, a girl popped up. She had long purple hair pulled into a high ponytail that fell to her waist. She had a sporty outfit on today as she conjured pixelated glow sticks to wave across the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up River!” Emma chanted. “Wake up! Wake up River, wake up!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m awake.” River curled up until she couldn't see the amount of <em> hyperactive energy </em>radiating from her poor comm. “This is cruel. You don’t have to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gasps, “That’s mean! I can power down. I have a sleep mode! It just turns me into a box. It doesn’t actually make me quiet. Which, hey! We have <em> so </em>much we need to do today like-”</p><p> </p><p>River untangles herself from her nest. Emma’s ranting became background noise as she trudged into her bathroom. The mirror greeted her with bruised eyes and messy bedhead. She sluggishly went about brushing her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Are you listening to me?” Emma crowed from the other room. “The birds are singing, the sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day to go outside!”</p><p> </p><p>“Noh uh.” River mumbles around her toothbrush. “‘m noh goin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo, you’re boring!” A pause and a gasp, “River you got to the last level of the game already!? I just made it two days ago! I’m impressed but this is stressing me out.”</p><p> </p><p>River tilted her head at herself in the mirror, “Can AI get stressed?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not in my programming, but maybe I <em> want </em>to be stressed out!”</p><p> </p><p>River washed her face and brushed her hair, tying it back into a small ponytail that brushed her neck. She nabbed her jacket from the counter and walked back into her room. Her comm hadn’t moved from it’s port. Feeling a little guilty, River unplugged it and held it up. </p><p> </p><p>Her friend was lounging dramatically on a chair, a bunch of flowers draped over her like she was dying. Emma pouted at her, “Was it too easy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, uh…” River winces, ducking her head, “Sorry. I’m just, I liked it a lot. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have to play it all night?” Emma whined. “We need to get you another hobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like your video games.” River tried for a smile but it came out as a grimace, “I really don’t want to go outside, Emma…”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo.” Emma huffed, sinking further into her chair, “I’m stuck being a developing AI for the rest of my existence. I’ll never collect the knowledge I need to grow. I’ll forever be known as Emma, the undeveloped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” The guilt was coming back stronger. “Emma...you don’t have to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmph! And now I’m being kicked out!”</p><p> </p><p>River panicked, “I’m not- I’m just saying- hey, I’m- I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>The screen went dark. River gaped at it uncomprehendingly. She was mortified to find tears pricking her eyes, She glanced around frantically, wondering if Emma had snuck into the Sound System again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw okay, apology accepted.” Emma reappeared in a flash of purple, grinning cheekily up at River. “You looked like you were about to cry. It made me feel bad!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crying.” River mumbled, feeling embarrassment crawl up her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Emma giggles, “I’ll forget it happened if we go get lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to eat-”</p><p> </p><p>“Pshaw, where’s your imagination?” Emma twirled. Her clothes changed to a sailors outfit, “Onwards! Captain Emma commands her vessel to the land of <em> kitchen!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“But we can just get one of the staff to-”</p><p> </p><p>“River!” Emma complained, waving her sword threateningly, “<em> March </em>you landlubber, that’s an order!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde opened her mouth to protest when her stomach growled. River wilted, “...aye aye, captain.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The hallways were scary. </p><p> </p><p>Every corner was a jumpscare just waiting to happen. River stuck close to the walls, eyeing anything that moved with wide eyed terror. A member of the staff will come out a door and give her a heart attack. Turning sharply on a corner would run her head first into a suit of armor that’d leave her <em> screaming </em> and the guard awkwardly asking <em> are you okay, princess? </em></p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t stop laughing until they reached the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>River covered her beat red face with her hands, willing down her embarrassment at the sight of a plate set on the table. She recognized the crust cut turkey sandwich. A glass of orange juice was next to it with a note. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Went out to run some errands. Adora is home so bug her if you need anything </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m bringing home a present </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Catra aND thE mUCH Cooler MOM it’s Glimmer she stole my pen </em>
</p><p> </p><p>River pocketed the letter with a giddy smile. She set her comm down beside her plate and sat down to enjoy her lunch. Emma was making <em> awww </em>noises at her. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish my mom made me sandwiches.” She laments before perking up. “She gave me this really cool program though! I gotta show it to you sometime. It’s like, super cool and definitely not dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” River said unconvinced. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it! It’s even got cute little ki-”</p><p> </p><p>The door to the dining hall opened, startling River enough to choke on her food. Thumping her chest, she turned her head to see the newcomer. All her fears dissipated when a familiar blonde woman poked her head in. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” River smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Adora blinked in surprise, “Oh you’re out of bed already? Does that mean Emma is here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here!” Her comm chirped, “A super duper good afternoon to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon.” Adora returned with a laugh, moving to the table. River noticed the stack of papers in her arms curiously. “I’m just on my way to my desk. How’d you sleep, bunny?”</p><p> </p><p>River shyly mumbled around her sandwich, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>A kiss is pressed to the top of her head, almost making her sink into her chair at the affection, “Good. Did you need anything before I brave through the terrible warfare of paperwork?” She finished by giving the papers a dry look. </p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed. River felt her fingers twitch around the letter, hesitantly asking, “...is something special today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Adora tilts her head, “Something special? What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” She fidgeted, “...they left me a letter. Mentioned errands… a present?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s smiles secretively at her, “Oh <em> that. </em>You’ll have to wait and find out. I’m not sure what it could be.” She lied. “No idea. Guess we’re both in the dark.”</p><p> </p><p>River doesn’t know how to react to that, so she takes a bite of her sandwich. Adora snickers and ruffles her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be back later. For the <em> present,” </em>She grins widely at her own joke, “do you want to help me carry these?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” She snatches a quick sip of orange juice before stuffing her comm into her pockets (“hey it’s dark!”). She eagerly takes half of the stack, shyly looking away from her mother's proud smile. </p><p><br/>
“Well then, off we go!” </p><p> </p><p>Walking the halls of Brightmoon was a much easier experience with her mom at her side. The guards were less stealthy, bowing from a good distance away. The staff were less likely to run her over with their eyes on Adora. River looked up in awe as all attention rolled off her mom like it was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled down at her, adding a wink when she said, “Paperwork must be really eye catching, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was giggling from her pockets. River couldn’t help the tiny smile. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother's office was less of an office and more of a comfortable lounge. Adora had expressed that it’d be boring without the lanterns that floated around the room, the fairy lights decorating the walls and the ribbons stretching from corner to corner. Beautiful tapestries hung from the ceiling, shimmering different stories of old. </p><p> </p><p>River found a chair and spun in it. Her mother was more graceful and took the chair behind the desk, sighing quietly at the stacks in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to hang around here if you don’t want to.” Adora smiled at her, but it was rather weak. “I know you don’t like paperwork as much as I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” River tucked her knees to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s smile became more genuine, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey! Tell her about my game!” Emma piped up. River fished out her comm to see Emma had dressed herself in a dark cloak, a backpack and a walking stick. “Weary traveler, stay awhile and listen...for the story of Argon the Destroyer…”</p><p> </p><p>“Destroyer?” Adora echoed. “Didn’t you say he was going to be the protagonist?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but Argon the healer didn’t pack a punch, ya know?” Emma nodded sagely. “Plus, a healing pickaxe just doesn’t make sense. It’d be like an infinite mineral deposit. No way would that happen. The game would be too easy!”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” She said in a voice that didn’t see it at all. </p><p> </p><p>River gave her mom a pitying look, “It’s...really fun. I almost beat it last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.” Adora smirked dryly. “We were sad we didn’t see you at breakfast. Maybe lay off the gaming past midnight, bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>River winced. “...okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey speaking of which,” Emma waves her arms, “go plug me back in. I have to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?” River murmurs, glancing at the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I want to hang out with my mom too. Stop making me jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed, “Go on. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” She looked down helplessly at her desk before smiling up at them, “Have a good day, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too!” Emma cried. </p><p> </p><p>River reluctantly opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The trip back to her room should have been flawless. She was going to <em> run </em>there this time and not let herself get scared. Except she didn’t account for other people running in the halls and ran head first into someone else her size. </p><p> </p><p>Wez laughed from the floor, “Woah! Princess, that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen you move!”</p><p> </p><p>River whimpered, staring up at the ceiling as stars danced in front of her eyes. Emma was gasping and laughing from her palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Wez! Wezzy, hey hey!” Her friend cried, “Down here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Emma!” The boy beamed with delight as he stood, his butterfly wings ruffling against his back, “Welcome back to Brightmoon! I’m glad I got to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I come here all the time silly.” Emma sticks her tongue out. “River keeps me cooped up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t-” River cuts herself off as Wez offers her a hand. Meekly, she takes it and lets him help her to her feet. The healer boy is prancing on his feet, his energy almost perfectly matching Emma’s excitement. “...hi, Wez…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” He chirps back, tilting his head to look over her shoulder, “Were you running from something just now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no-”</p><p> </p><p>Emma made a long, guttural zombie noise, “She was running from <em> the ghost of the grail. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Wez gapes at them, “No way! I heard it sucks out your eyeballs!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!” River shrinks, glancing distrustfully at Emma’s all too wide smile, “Don’t make up stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Her friend blinks innocently, “Make stuff up? But Wez knows about it!”</p><p> </p><p>River pales. Wez is covering his eyes with his hands, “Okay well, I better go back to the infirmary. My mom is waiting. I’ll see you later, princess! Try not to lose your eyes!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no grail ghost!” River protests. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay!” He calls as he runs away, bumping into a guard with an <em> oomph. </em>“Sorry, I can’t see right now. There’s an eyeball ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” The guard said. </p><p> </p><p>River was already running the other way before the guard even realized she was there. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess! We’re in the middle of cleaning the hall-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> YAAAAAA-” </em></p><p> </p><p>“...don’t slip.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Argon the Destroyer could break down this wall?”</p><p><br/>
“Wh, why would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Morally? No clue. Physically? I <em> really </em>wanna know.”</p><p> </p><p>“...it’s your game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! I’m glad it’s my game too!”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey River?”</p><p> </p><p>“...yes Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we lost?”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>River slumps against her door, the satisfying click of it closing behind her sending her to the floor with relief. Her bedroom was a sight for sore eyes. One of the staff must have been through recently. The curtains were drawn back and the bed was made. </p><p> </p><p>She gave the sunlight on the floor a wide berth. </p><p> </p><p>Emma found this funny. </p><p> </p><p>“You know vampire theorists are gonna go nuts about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma.” River sighed, crouching down to plug in her comm. “You...you know I don’t like going outside.”</p><p> </p><p>The purple girl looked up at her with a smile, “Aw, it’s okay! That means I get to keep you all to myself! I’m one lucky girl, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment is warm on her face. She’s already known for a long time that Emma is a big portion of her life. She couldn’t wrap her head around what she’d do without her. She smiles warmly, hoping to convey just how grateful she is, “...thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s smile twitches, does something funny, before she quickly yells, “Okay bye I gotta go now have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>The screen goes dark. </p><p> </p><p>River fiddles with it for a moment, tapping her fingers along its metal ridges. She’s tempted to stay in her room and finish the game. Going back into the castle felt exhausting just thinking about it. Thoughts of her mom alone in her office come to mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She looked kinda lonely… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>River eyed her door fearfully, “Am I...Am I really going to…?”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Adora blinks as her door is slammed open and shut in the same manner. Her daughter lay on the floor, breathing heavily and looking a little manic eyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back…?” She smiles, tilting her head in askance. </p><p> </p><p>River just whimpers. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No hello? I’m hurt.” </p><p> </p><p>River stops whimpering. She turns her head on the floor, staring in surprise as Catra crouches down beside her. Her mom looks amused as she flicks her daughter's bangs out of her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Running in the halls again?” Her mom playfully <em> tsks, </em>“I’ll start saying there’s a present more often if it gets you going like that, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” River beams, scrambling to her feet to throw her arms around her neck. Catra chuckles, winding her arms around her daughter and gracefully lifts her up. River <em> yips </em>in surprise, clinging to Catra and glancing down at the floor. She was too big to be held up like this, except by Adora. Catra had always been miffed by that and had kept doing it, no matter how tall River got.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you do all morning?” Catra asks, turning back to Adora’s desk. “I checked in on you after breakfast and found you in snooze land.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, um, was here.” River whispered. “Hung out with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra kisses her temple. Held in her arms, River hides her face into her mom’s shoulder shyly. She can feel the laughter from the adults in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“When,” River stuttered a little over her words, “when did you get back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just now.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora pipes up, “You weren’t out very long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh.” Catra shrugs, her ponytail bouncing with the movement, “it wasn’t a date if that’s what you were asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora makes a face, “I wasn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you weren’t jealous I was kissing your wife?” </p><p> </p><p>“...maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra laughed as she moved around the desk and leaned down to kiss Adora. River scrambled in her arms, squished between her mom's <em> kissing. </em>She made a face at the wall. Until she was stolen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey that’s mine.” Catra protests as River suddenly finds herself in Adora’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheating wives do not get daughter time.” Adora says, her eyes back on her paperwork as if that was a normal thing to say and not entirely childish. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s my wife too.” Catra smirks. “You’re just mad you’re stuck in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Adora moves some papers aside. With a huff, she grabs one of the important ones and says, “River, draw on this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” River stares at the document unsurely. “Is, is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I think I have a crayon somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra snorts, moving to sit on the edge of the desk, “Only you would have crayons in your desk. Do you draw on treaties before you sign them?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Adora smiles, “Glimmer does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scandalous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are we talking behind my back?”</p><p> </p><p>River looks up from her crayon drawing of Swift Wind over the treaty of Dezlam. The sight of her last mom, the missing piece, walking out of a teleportation has her fumbling out of Adora’s lap. She rounds the desk, dodging Catra’s playful swipe at her and makes a running leap. Glimmer laughs, her wings unfurling around her to wrap around her daughter as she catches the embrace with practiced ease. </p><p><br/>
“Welcome home.” River said. </p><p> </p><p>“What a greeting!” Glimmer peppers a few kisses over River’s face, “Aww, you guys, we have a daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora smiles bemusedly, “I’ve noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were talking about your crayon addiction, birdie.” Catra wiggles her fingers in their direction. “Seriously. Don’t eat crayons around the kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spreading lies about the queen, hm?” Glimmer rises from the hug to cross her arms, “That’s treason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> no </em>how tragic.”</p><p> </p><p>River muffles her giggles into her mother’s cape. Glimmer snorts, one hand idly ruffling her daughters hair before striding over to Catra. The cat leers at her as she approaches, tail lashing lazily. Glimmer steps right up into her space, leaning forward until their noses touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s eyes gleam, “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously.” Adora stares them down dryly. “In front of my paperwork.”</p><p><br/>
River avoids the flirting and runs back to her fort (Adora). Her mom plays along by placing her hands over her daughters ears. </p><p><br/>
“Don’t listen to them, they’re criminals.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra snorts. Glimmer sighs dramatically, “I guess we’ll never know what the present is then.”</p><p> </p><p>Criminal activity forgotten, River leans forward curiously. Her moms laugh. Glimmer withdraws to take out a small colorful wrapped bag from her pocket. It’s tied with pretty golden thread. Her mom leans over the desk to slide it towards her. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” Glimmer smiles. “I picked it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What am I to you?” Catra glares at her without heat, “Just say you hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>River holds the small gift in her hand. It’s palm sized. It’s also covered in glitter that Adora is leaning over to slide a piece of paper under with a mutter of <em> not on the desk. </em>River can’t help the happy smile, giddiness pushing her to unwrap the bag. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a ribbon. </p><p> </p><p>The blue color is striking, a soft sky blue that River feels is as close as a shade as it can get to her eyes. The gold trim is soft under her fingers. It’s silky and comfortable. She eagerly turned to Adora, almost hitting herself in the face with her own gift. </p><p> </p><p>Her mom laughs, “Okay, turn around. I’ll tie it on.”</p><p> </p><p>River complies, wiggling her toes in her shoes with excitement. She feels her ponytail disappear only to reappear again. The twin tails of the ribbon brush against her neck. She turns around to hug her mom before running around the desk to repeat the process. </p><p> </p><p>Catra smiles into her hair, “Someone likes it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” River reaches back to run her fingers on it. “Thank you. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer kisses her cheek and says, “You look adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>River spends the evening with her moms. Elation bubbles in her chest every time the ribbon tickles her skin. All three of her favorite people are here in one room. Dinner is delivered to them and they spend it crowded around Adora’s desk, playing board games and laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Adora yawns after their third game, “I’m done looking at paper. My eyes need a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your paperwork avoidance is terminal.” Glimmer informs her solemnly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t see you closing your eyes last round.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra snorts, “Weak.”</p><p> </p><p>River smiles behind her hands. Her moms all bow to give her a kiss goodnight, before Catra is scooping her up into her arms. River squeaks, flailing a bit at being manhandled. She waves goodbye to her family from over her mother's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stay up too late.” Adora said. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” River murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>Catra delivers her to her room without breaking a sweat. She crouches down to playfully nuzzle her nose into River’s face. The blonde squirms and tries to duck away, but is only roped into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, kiddo.” Catra murmurs into her hair, “Get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.” River whispers and only because she felt guilty about skipping breakfast she adds, “See you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra winks at her before the door closes.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t sleep. <em> Yet. </em> She’s examining herself in the mirror, turning her back this way and that to see her ribbon tail. It’s <em> super </em>cool. It kind of shimmers in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>River frowns and follows that thought to her window. The curtains are drawn back. The window is open. </p><p> </p><p>Was the window open when she left? She couldn’t recall. </p><p> </p><p>She’s halfway across the room when her comm chirps awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening!” An echoey voice that sounds like Emma’s on the opposite side of a tunnel, “Tonight’s weather forecast calls for <em> no clouds at all. </em>Couples remark it as a perfect occasion to see the full moon. Vampire theorists have begun assembling. A lone man reports he saw an introvert once. Incredible news tonight! Back to you Cecil.”</p><p> </p><p>River watches in amusement as Emma changes her outfit to a red suit and glasses, “Thank you Laurance. I’m here live with said introvert. We’ve trailed the story all the way back to its source to find- <em> hey, </em>is that a ribbon?!”</p><p> </p><p>River detours from her window journey to go pick up her comm. Emma is wiggling excitedly at her with stars in her eyes, “River! Did you go outside?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” River huffs, “...it’s my present. My moms got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so cute!” Emma awes. “Turn around I wanna copy it.”</p><p> </p><p>River complies. When she turns back, she finds Emma tying a similar collared ribbon into her own ponytail. Her friend laughs and dances around, “How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>River smiles, “Like a princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s face shutters for a moment, something passing over her expression, before the ribbon disappears into pixels. Her friend waves her arms playfully, “Daww you big flatterer. You’re going to steal hearts if you keep talking like that.”</p><p> </p><p>River ducks her head, “....uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Emma puffs out her chest. “I’ll protect you from your adoring fans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, you’re the only one I talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you say it like that…” Emma pauses. Her face drops in horror, “Wait, do I have to protect you from <em> myself?! Am I the horde of adoring fans?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>River stares. </p><p> </p><p>Emma blinks, “Wait, I’m missing the point. Am I really your only friend?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde grimaces, looking to the side nervously, “..no, uh, there’s Wez?”</p><p> </p><p>“He terrifies you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not, not all the time…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hums, “What about Terra?”</p><p> </p><p>River shrugs meekly. The heir of Plumeria and the Storm Kingdom didn’t visit often. River only ever sees them when they’re around for princess prom. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Emma looks conflicted before giving a thumbs up, “Okay! I’m sure you’ll make a new friend soon! It’s only a matter of time!”</p><p> </p><p>“...you think so?” River asks, resuming her trek back to the window. The chilly breeze was starting to make her shiver. “There aren’t any kids our age...except for Wez.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if you went <em> outside-” </em></p><p> </p><p>River slumps defeatedly. She doubts she can ever have a conversation with Emma without it being brought up. Sighing, she reached up to close her window. As she does, a strong breeze bellows through. River yelps in surprise, losing her grip on the window and tumbling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Emma yells. “That was wild. You just got beat up by air! I’ve seen everything.”</p><p> </p><p>River gives her friend a sour look as she stands back up. When she does, Emma’s eyes widen. She pointed to River.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ribbon! River, the window!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde blinks and glances at the open window. She freezes as she feels her loose hair against her neck. There, floating away from the window and riding the breeze, is her present. The moon catches the shining gold of the ribbon as it sails away into the night. </p><p> </p><p>River makes a choked noise, “<em> No! </em>That was- I can’t let that-”</p><p> </p><p>She’s already running to the door. Emma makes a noise of surprise, “hey, where are we going?!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I have to go get it before-”</p><p><br/>
“Outside?”</p><p> </p><p>River stops. Cold fear chases up her spine and she bites her lip. Trembling, she glances at the window. It’s night time. Finding the ribbon is going to be impossible. But all the scenarios of walking to breakfast and having to tell her moms she lost her present make her ill. She doesn’t want to see the heartbroken faces they’d make. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going after it.” She says, not sounding very brave. </p><p> </p><p>Emma still grins at her, eyes bright with pride, “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little reassured, River closes the door behind her and runs down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Back in her room, purple eyes gleam under her bed.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><em> Saying </em>she’s going outside and then doing it are entirely two different things. She spends about five minutes hovering in front of the castle doors. Terror thrums in her veins and it takes everything to crack it open and slip through. The instant the chilly air hits her she presses her back to the door and fights down the panic building in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Emma soothingly says, “You’re doing great! Now to find the ribbon!”</p><p> </p><p>“The ribbon.” River repeats, taking shaky steps away from her home. The darkness has shadows and it feels like she’s being watched. Every little noise makes her jump, “The ribbon, gotta find the ribbon…”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t find it. She struggles to fight the tears down, glancing around the castle grounds with jittery nerves. She almost screams when a bird flies too close. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it fell in the woods?” Emma suggests, “lets’ go look!”</p><p> </p><p>River exhales shakily, “That’s, that’s too scary. There are monsters in there, I don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“This close to Brightmoon?” Emma giggles, “Don’t be silly, River. It’s safe! Promise!”</p><p> </p><p>“...you promise?” The blonde eyes the treeline fearfully. The darkness is thicker beyond the boughs of the trees. The Whispering Woods looked especially horrifying in the glow of the moon. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise!” </p><p> </p><p>Her feet take her over tree roots. Every step is shaky and disoriented. She stumbles and falls a few times. Emma’s encouraging words keep her from bursting into tears. <em> Find the ribbon, </em> she chants in her head, <em> find the ribbon and you can go home, find the ribbon and you can- </em></p><p> </p><p>A snarl freezes her in her tracks. All breath leaves her as a shadow falls over her. She glances up, the scream of terror stuck in her throat as a claw descends onto her. It’s large enough that it knocks her completely onto the ground, pins her there between two razor sharp talons. </p><p> </p><p>A ginormous head blocks out the moon. Red scales fan around it, golden feathers along its ridges and forming a mane. It has two long horns, four whiskers that move seamlessly on their own. It’s shoulders move and two large leathery wings are extending to swallow the sky. It bows its head and River feels ice over her lungs. She can barely breath. </p><p> </p><p>She’s about to get eaten by a <em> dragon.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Except that’s not what happens, as the claw begins to shrink. The huge creature folds in on itself, a groan following it as it falls to the earth. It shrinks and shrinks and River gapes uncomprehendingly. The once large monster is but a tiny serpent in her lap the size of a ferret. It lays prone, unconscious and- are those wounds? It was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah.” River’s breath escapes in a tiny squeak, “<em> Hah? </em>Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“River!” Emma’s voice finally registers. Her comm had fallen a few feet away, “River, what’s going on?! River!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m-” River clears her throat. She blinks and has to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. The tears don’t stop and there’s a <em> dragon in her lap, </em>“I’m...I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?” Emma doesn’t sound relieved. “I saw something <em> huge </em>appear. Are you hurt?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m-” River covers her mouth to stop from being sick. The dragon is <em> still in her lap. </em>“I’m gonna puke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t throw up! Think about puppies!”</p><p> </p><p>The red serpent curls around her knees fitfully. It makes a few drawn out noises that sound like it's in pain. River’s fear shrivels a bit, replaced with tentative concern. Shakily, she extends a hand and pokes its head. It doesn’t move. Leaning forward, she sees more wounds along its body. Gashes and chipped scales. It looks so <em> small, </em>had she just imagined the leviathan a few seconds ago?</p><p> </p><p>“River?” Emma pleads. “Say something.”</p><p> </p><p>River breathes and tries not to faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma.” She said. “There’s a dragon in my lap.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh."</p>
<hr/><p>(thank you @becauseimgabbeh-blog on tumblr for the fanart of River &lt;3)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dragon Smuggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When River was little, her moms told her stories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her favorite was the story of an evil spaceship and a desperate struggle to escape. She’d been gripping her pillow tightly, listening fearfully as Catra told her about being chased and fighting off clones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then I died.” Her mom finishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” River stares in horror, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>died?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer rolls her eyes from beside them, “Don’t give her nightmares, Catra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon, it leads up to the good part.” Catra smirks , leaning forward to whisper a secret. River quickly follows suit. “Adora healed me back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River swivels her head to gape at her mom. Adora meets the look with a small smile, “I’m very good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then we blew up the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer makes an indignant noise, “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>how-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And swept off your mother's feet and she fell for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please you wish-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just embarrassed-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora laughed, “I think we lost the story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still River’s favorite one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot were kinda farfetched (picking up a tank? a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tank?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but many left her awed and daydreaming of heroics and princesses. Magical kingdoms upset by war, ancient creatures from space, even long forgotten ruins rediscovered by technology. It was all so amazing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really wishes they told stories about dragons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d at least know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma,” She’s panicking and her hands are fluttering over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>lap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Emma </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do I do-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t panic!” Her comm chirped at her. “I know you’re panicking already and it’s kinda moot at this point, but I feel better having told you not to!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma-!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend quickly tacks on, “Okay okay! Hey, it’s kinda funny actually. First time outside and you find a mythical creature. You must be blessed! Or cursed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a bunch of things she wanted to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma why </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s a dragon in my lap </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might pass out </span>
  </em>
  <span>were top winners. She takes deep breaths, flinching in terror every time the dragon twitches. Focus on the little things, she tells herself. It’s tiny, maybe the length of her arm. It’s wings are splayed out over her legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a bat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she feels her skin prickle where it touches her bare leg, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it feels weird. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s injured. She can’t tell at first. It’s scales are crimson, shimmering underneath moonlight like gemstones. If she wasn’t scared it’d wake up and maul her, she’d find it pretty. And then her gaze is drawn to the red underneath the scales. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hurt.” She notes in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma makes an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>noise, “That might explain why it shrunk! Incredible. I need to file this data away for later. Mom is gonna flip out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Em-Emma.” River trembles as she reaches out, tentative fingers a hairline away from touching the creature. “Should I...move it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh.” Her friend laughs. “I’d hate to stay here and find out what happens when it wakes up. What if it can regrow? What if it breathes fire? Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s panicking again, “I can’t do this, it’s so scary-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon whines. River freezes, staring down at it. It’s still twisting restlessly. The movements seem less malicious now. There’s agony in every flinch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...okay.” River whispers. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s scales are smooth. It feels like she has a handful of coins, hard edges that dig into her palm but aren't uncomfortable. She awkwardly lifts it up, the action so painfully slow her arms start to hurt. She sets it down and frantically crawls to her comm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma is beaming at her, “You’re alive!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do?” River keeps both eyes on the little creature. “We...we should go home. Right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be the best option, yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River is halfway through standing up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>book it </span>
  </em>
  <span>when the dragon whines again. The noise is so pitiful, like a kitten's mewl. Pity swells in her chest. Was this really the same enormous beast that had talons as big as her? It looked so small. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it be okay?” She asks quietly, shuffling her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma makes an </span>
  <em>
    <span>eh </span>
  </em>
  <span>noise. “Unless it wakes up in the next two minutes, it’s survivability through the night diminishes to about…ehhh negative ten percent, generously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Negative?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” River echoes, fear creeping back. “That’s...horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma peers up at her. Something flashes in her expression and she grins, “We could always take it home with us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River flinches, a new horror coming through. It’s the image of a giant dragon setting fire to Brightmoon and hurting so many people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She swallows nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s, that’s a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but you aren’t leaving.” Emma points out so bluntly River chokes. “You feel bad, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re going to feel guilty if you just leave, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River looked at her comm in despair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma giggles, “Aaaaand you’re not going to sleep at all because all you can think about is the small, defenseless, injured dragon you left behind in the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll wake up tomorrow so upset and you’ll ask a guard to ‘go check the woods I think I saw something from my window’ and they’ll come back empty handed and you’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastated-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” River throws her head back, meshing her lips together tightly. “Okay, okay, I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let's get to it!” Emma cheered. “C’mon River! It’s bravery time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a whole lot braver with a stick. Shakily, she poked its hide. It didn’t move. She poked it several more times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unconscious.” Emma diagnosed, before gasping, “Does that make us dragon slayers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh! You’ll wake it up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She set the stick aside and awkwardly fumbled with its wings. They didn’t want to stay folded against it’s back. Scooping it up almost had her dropping it. It was a lot heavier than it looked. It huffed in its sleep and River nearly threw it to the ground in fright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job!” Emma whispered, a little bar to her side saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>50% volume. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Onwards to victory!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting out of the Whispering Woods proved more difficult than getting in. She had to be more careful. She didn’t want to wake up her cargo and she was already clumsy as it was. She kept both eyes on her feet and relied on Emma saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>left </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>to guide her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brightmoon was a welcome sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards hovering by the door weren’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do?” She murmurs, “They weren’t there before...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably just patrolling.” Emma hummed. “If we wait they’ll go away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River waited. She couldn’t tell time. She felt her legs start to get sore and the guards still weren’t moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay out here all night.” She glances around frantically. “We have to figure something out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like you can just fly up to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River stares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma stares back. She blinks, “Wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River turns and runs for the stables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River has never been more petrified in her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d barely remembered she was bringing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon </span>
  </em>
  <span>to a bunch of skittish </span>
  <em>
    <span>horses. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By the time that had clicked, she’d almost ran right into the door. In a bout of hysteria, she’d zipped up her jacket and stuffed it down the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there, pale as a sheet of paper as what she just did set in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my st-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidden dragon tactics!” Emma grinned. “That’s a great idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in my jacket, oh my stars </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s in my jacket-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought it was a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s the racket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River froze. Emma gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swift Wind poked his head out the door. He blinked, looking from side to side before looking down, “Oh! Hey little She-Ra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s, it’s River.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, you don’t look so good.” He lowered his head down to her level. “What are you doing outside anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, um, I’m, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re space explorers!” Emma chimed in. “We got marooned by pirates. It’s very important we get back to mission control!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swift Wind blinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River deflates, resigning herself to being escorted to her moms and having to explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>a dragon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The horse blinks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” He says. “Okay, makes sense.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>River sputters, “Wh-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hop aboard space explorers!” He steps out, performing an elegant bow on his front hooves, “My fee is oats, apples, and that crispy stuff Catra hides in the back room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.” River couldn’t even make words, “Thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get moving cadet!” Emma cries, standing straight as her outfit changes to one of Brightmoon guards, “We need to warn mission control about those pirates!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right...pirates...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River stared at Swift Wind. The alicorn looked back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna hop on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, right.” He nods sympathetically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Little </span>
  </em>
  <span>She-Ra. Well, up you go!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wa- wait, wait</span>
  <em>
    <span>waitwait-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards pause as an animalistic screech pierces the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like the princess.” One says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in bed.” Another rebukes. “Must be a possum or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night sky of Brightmoon was a mirage of glittering stars. It’s peaceful night air accompanied by owl coos. The moonlight undisturbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Swift Wind laughed. “The turbulence up here is insane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River clung to his mane desperately. She could barely hear anything over the wind in her ears, Emma’s cackling, and her own terrified yelling. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>her room from here but Swift Wind insisted on the loops, </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>on going fast, and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do a barrel roll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do a flip!” Emma cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down put me down put me down-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man this takes me back.” Swift Wind ignores her entirely. “Adora loves flying. You must love flying too to come to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mighty steed </span>
  </em>
  <span>like myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>putmedownputmedownputmed-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can see it!” He cries, letting the breeze catch his mane majestically. “Little She-Ra and Swift Wind- wait, hmmm, that doesn’t work. She-Ra and Swift Wind are a team. Oh I know! Little She-Ra and… Big Wind!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma sounds close to tears with how hard she’s laughing, “That’s perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He said smugly. “I came up with it. Just now. Hey, we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River almost burst into tears at the sight of her window. Elegantly, Swift Wind glided up to it, hovering just close enough for her to reach. She eagerly made to leave. Too quickly. Her feet got twisted together and she felt her shin meet her window. She yelped as she fell forward and ate carpet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And here we are, mission control, as promised!” Swift Wind poked his head in. “Feel free to stop by for team bonding, Little She-Ra. In the meantime, I smell revolution on the horizon. Justice! Make sure to rate me five stars.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River, unmoving from the floor, held up a shaky thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma was still laughing even as the window closed, “That was so exciting! We have to do that again!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde crawled meekly towards her bed. Setting her comm on her pillow, she awkwardly unzipped her jacket. It was a small relief the serpent hadn’t gotten crushed during that. She bundled her jacket around it like a blanket, setting it on her bed. Warily, she crouched to the floor, peeking up and watching it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma said, “You look dorky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m, I’m thinking.” River protests, resting her arms on her blankets. “How do you heal a dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check my database!” Emma turns around, humming as she sits cross legged before a bunch of flashing screens. “Or I could call mom-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh.” Emma tilts her head back to smile slyly, “We’re keeping it a secret?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River ducks her head, “I just, I thought if it gets better, we take it back. It doesn’t belong here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds reasonable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River waited quietly. There was a gentle rise and fall as the dragon slept. It almost looked cute, curled around her jacket. Making a decision, she went to retrieve the first aid supplies from her bathroom. She got less confident when she peered through its contents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t...I don’t know how to use this stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Emma was distracted poking at a screen, “I thought you knew everything about bandaids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River frowns, “I don’t. I get hurt a bit but not, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held the kit nervously. There were salves and gauze and ointments inside. Some had labels and others were just ominous bottles of questionable liquid. River closed the kit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find anything?” She asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma huffs, turning away from all the red x’s dotting her screens. “Nope. The only data I’ve collected has been the last hour. It’s less than one percent! I’m starving!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…” River trails off before shaking her head, “No. Bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Share the idea!” Emma pleaded, eyes gleaming. “Feed me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No way.” River held the kit close to her chest like a shield, “We can’t go to the infirmary, that’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gasped, “Wez! Wez would know! River you’re a genius!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon!” Her friend cheered. “The night is still young! We have a butterfly to catch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma!” River hushed, glancing at the door fearfully, “We can’t let anyone know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can trust Wez.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River looked doubtful, “I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared of him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s go already! Only a scaredy cat would hide in their room while a dragon lay hurting on their bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Onwards!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long shot. Most of the healing staff went home once the sun set, but only a few stayed overnight. Wez wasn’t likely to be included in that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worth a try.” Emma said as they crept towards the infirmary. “Otherwise, time to find She-Ra!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River grimaced. Any plan of introducing a dragon to her moms sounded like disaster. She’d have to admit she snuck out, snuck back in, and brought along a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t imagine how that conversation would go. It was best to avoid it all together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last resort.” She whispered. “But for now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the doors to the infirmary slowly. The absence of hallway lanterns and the complete darkness had ice creeping up her spine. She hesitated at the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wez?” She whispered tentatively, “You there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we have to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Emma threw her hands up excitedly, “I’m picking up life signatures inside! Two of them. One of them might be Wez!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Life signatures?” River stared at her comm, “You can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. My mom installed it last week when Wrong Hordak got lost in a landfill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River kept low, crouching her way into the infirmary. The purple light of her comm was her only guidance, with Emma’s occasional </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re about to hit a wall. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wove around med tables and beds and followed the signature all the way to a door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She meekly gave it a knock, “...Wez?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was movement on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panicking, she dove to the side just as the door opened. Back pressed against the wall, she watched as a familiar head of white hair poked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wuh?” Wez mumbled sleepily, rubbing his face with his sleeve, “I heard a voice…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wezzy!” Emma giggled, “You’re here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy blinked, his pink eyes turning to River huddled in the corner. He blinked again in surprise before breaking out into a delighted grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess! Good morning!” He paused, “Good evening? What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably morning.” Emma said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, wez…” River greeted weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wings ruffled happily, “Hello! What are you doing up so late? Oh, wait, did you need me for something? Did you get hurt?” His eyes went wide, “Was it the grail ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!” River frantically shook her head, “It’s, it’s hard to explain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come with us, Wez!” Emma changed her outfit to dark clothes and a mask, going down on all fours like a ninja, “We’re being sneaky tonight. It’s a top secret mission that requires a healing expert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wez’s eyes practically sparkled, “A healing expert? Me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced behind him before nodding, “My mom is asleep, but she’ll wake up in a bit to go gather herbs. We gotta be quick!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneaky and quick!” Emma nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the door behind him, “Where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“River’s room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are we waiting for?” He was already scampering out into the hall, “C’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River choked, “Wait hey wait-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, River, go! Don’t let him win!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Win?! Since when did this become a race-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>start running!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River crumpled to her bedroom floor. Wez didn’t even look winded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take back what I said.” He smiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fastest I’ve ever seen you run. You did great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna puke.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need help puking-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” Emma pouted, crossing her arms, “We have a secret mission to do! Wez, can you swear yourself to secrecy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood straight and saluted, “With honor!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Emma made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tada </span>
  </em>
  <span>noise, “Look at the bed! We found a-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wez screeched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River startled so badly she knocked her head on his knee, toppling him over. They both lay miserably on the floor, cradling their hurts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A dragon is in your bed River…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” She climbed to her feet wearily, “I found it in the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Technically it found us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you went outside?” Wez clapped from the floor, looking as teary eyed as a proud parent, “River I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s, that’s not what’s important right now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hurt!” Emma pulled up her screens again, “I did a diagnosis on it and it seems to have abrasions, lacerations, and maybe even broken things. Tell me,” She pulled up a screen of a bone, “What does this look like to you? A femur or a pelvis because I can’t tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wez whistled, striding over to the bed to peer over the dragon, “I’ve never actually seen one before. This is neat! I have no idea what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River hung her head dejectedly, “So we’re back to square one…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that doesn’t mean I’m giving up!” He grinned, reaching over the bed to nab the health kit, “I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert </span>
  </em>
  <span>healer now! I’m an expert at everything, even if I have no idea what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well said, Wezzy!” Emma cried, “It’s in your capable hands!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in determination, “Right! Leave it to me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River watched the whole thing with the air of someone observing a flaming wreckage. She dropped her head into her hands and hoped she hadn’t made a terrible mistake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Brightmoon started peacefully. Guards exhaled in relief at the absence of screams. The staff cheerfully went about making breakfast. The infirmary was in shambles as a missing boy was searched for. The rays of dawn peeked in through a bedroom window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>River tried to hide from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too early. So tired. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something moved by her elbow. Blinking sleepily, she turned her head. Wez lay sprawled out on her comforter, head hanging off the side of the bed and rumbling snores coming from the boy. Her comm was on the other side of the room, charging quietly while Emma’s box form snoozed away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m forgetting something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked around the room lazily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something that happened last night-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon that was in her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon that was bandaged and healed last night in her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t in her bed anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared in horror at the empty space on her jacket. Empty. Nothing there. She whipped her head to her door and spotted it cracked open. She must have made a noise because Wez popped his head up with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He rubbed his face, “Wha’ happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s,” She could feel tears pricking her eyes, “there’s…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks at her, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a dragon loose in Brightmoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>